what if?
by Sezzi n Reene
Summary: luke and all are on the melenium falcon, a wierd chain of events begins, fem luke, eventual slash and whatever else random junk was in our brains at the time


While waiting outside science yesterday, myself, Reene, MM and Giggy were talking about……….something, can't remember what, Reene tells me it was slash pairings in general (why we were discussing that with two guys I'll never know………) when all of a sudden Reene burst out with 'Han/Luke!' which then caused me to shout out 'Turn Luke into a girl!' which caused two things. One was MM admitting that Han/Luke actually works, and the other was this fic. Lucky you.

_The entirety of the millennium falcon's crew found them selves asleep, as is the common practice for normal beings in this or any other galaxy when they get tired, one of the crew woke for no readily apparent reason, which shortly led to the rest of the crew being awoken by a high pitched scream._

**Han, Leia and Chewbacca **(anyone else find it interesting that MS Word accepts the word Chewbacca as correct, but not Leia, which is a real name?) **came running in, blasters and crossbow thingy (and a stiletto……) raised.  
"Wha…..who the hell are you? And how'd you get on my ship?" Han yelled over the still ongoing scream.  
The screamer stopped and glared "I'm Luke you nerf-herder."**

"**You can't be Luke, you're a girl." Leia pointed out as rationally as someone can whilst wielding a stiletto.  
"Growf" Chewy agreed.**

"_I am Luke… Leia would you mind putting the pointy shoe down… please?" Leia lowered the shoe, Han was now examining the young lady sitting on the bed, Chewy nudged him in the ribs._

"_Graw... growl...rff" the Wookie raised an eyebrow and Han blushed_

"_Yeah but is it Luke?"_

"_Yes! I am!"_

"_Graw!"_

"_Prove it."_

"_Ask me something only Luke would know" Leia, who had remained silent for this exchange then butted in_

"_How many siblings do I have?"_

_Luke smirked "One"_

_Han's eyes widened, "What!" _

**Leia grinned "He's err……she's Luke."  
Luke's smirk widened.**

**Han blinked. "Why would Luke know how many siblings you have? Since when did you have siblings! Why does no-one tell me these things!"**

"**Why do you care? I thought you were in this for the money Captain Solo."**

"**I err….arg……..bleh……." Han pouted.  
Luke rolled his….her eyes "Luke knows because Luke needs to know. And because Luke told Leia…..Han doesn't know because Han doesn't need to know and Luke and Leia are trying to keep it quiet to stop tall, dark and gruesome from finding out. Plus, Han never asked. And Luke needs to stop talking in third person."**

"**Graw grr grwl."**

"**What do you mean you already knew!"**

"**Gr wrrrg awl"  
"You smelt it!"**

**Luke and Leia blinked "Could of told us, would have saved a lot of bother."**

"_True but Luke now is not the time for talking, you need new clothes"_

"_Ur… why?" _

"_Because you're a girl you need proper tops that don't come untied (Luke hitched up the shoulder of her shirt) and skirts and dresses and underwear!"_

_Han turned away from the rest of the crew to conceal the interesting colour his face had just gone._

**Chewbacca smirked.  
Luke began to protest ("What's wrong with…!") and went still.  
Who are you force user?**

**+Um…hi+**

**Who are you and why do you feel familiar!**

**+……I'm Luke+  
……..the hell?**

**+My thoughts exactly. Is our family the Force's cosmic joke or something+  
What? Why?  
+ Because I'm currently A GIRL and I don't know why. And I don't like it.+**

** #mental blink# I would offer to kill something, but I doubt you'd want that. Plus I wouldn't know who to kill.  
+The Emperor+  
Nice try kid, but no dice. Eep, holocall. I will contact you later.  
Luke pouted.**

_Leia was waving a hand in front of Luke's face_

"_Falcon to Luke, Falcon to Luke? You back with us?" Han was stood behind the princess, arms crossed looking worried Luke shook his head to clear his brain. _

"_m'ok Leia, n I'm not wearing girl clothes." Leia smirked_

"_yes you are, cos I say so." she dragged off a protesting Luke _


End file.
